


Reflection

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Grant Ward (kind of), fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion art to Anuna's wonderful story: The team runs into an Asgardian who turns people into their own worst ideas of themselves, and during the fight with her, Ward steps in front of May, taking the blow of her magic. Now the team has a rather big problem on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802308) by [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna). 




End file.
